<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 'Perfect' Ring by Akiko_Natsuko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590108">The 'Perfect' Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko'>Akiko_Natsuko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FT Dads AU - Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fairy Tail Friendship Week, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magnolia Dad's Club, Ring shopping, Shopping, Teasing, ftdadsau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus almost regrets asking Evergreen to come ring shopping with him...almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Fraxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FT Dads AU - Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Friendship Week 2020, Fairy Tail Dads AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 'Perfect' Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord <a href="https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V">The Unholy Trinity!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The shopping centre was heaving, reminding Laxus why he tended to avoid it, especially on weekends. At least the jewellers was practically empty, just one other man browsing a display on the other side of the shop, mercifully ignoring them as Laxus allowed Evergreen to pull him around the shop.</p><p>“So how are you going to do it?” Evergreen asked they paused in front of the next one, and Laxus supposed that he should be grateful that she’d lost the squeal that had almost deafened him when he’d confessed to her the reason for this secretive shopping trip with just the two of them. There was still that dangerous gleam in her eyes, the one that almost made him regret roping her into this. Almost. Because she’d come armed with the one piece of information that he hadn’t had – Freed’s ring size, obtained from Brandish, and he winced having a feeling she would be teasing him about that for a long time. It wasn’t that he couldn’t have asked her himself, but it hadn’t occurred to him, and Evergreen had known that smirking at him as she’d dangled the slip of paper with the details in front of him when they’d met outside.</p><p>“I don’t know…” He admitted, realising that she was staring at him rather than the rings, waiting for a reply and he rolled his shoulders nervously. “Can’t I just ask him?” He knew it was a stupid question even before she made a scandalised noise.</p><p>“Just ask him?” Evergreen echoed hands on her hips. “If you ‘just ask him’ Laxus Dreyar, then I am going to tell him that you agreed to let me and Brandish organise your wedding.” Laxus gaped at her, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. Not sure if he was more taken aback by the threat – which he knew from her expression wasn’t really a threat – or by the thought of the wedding that still seemed like a very distant dream even though he was here looking for a ring. Then he blinked and shook his head because he could just imagine what she and Brandish might inflict on him and Freed, and he knew that Freed’s sister probably already had far too many ideas in mind without Evergreen encouraging her.</p><p>“Fine, I won’t just ask him,” he muttered, turning away from her triumphant grin and looking at the rings. <em>Why the hell are there so many?</em> He wondered, overwhelmed by the selection even after dismissing the ones that were clearly meant for women, eyes narrowed. They’d already had that awkward moment when one of the shop assistants had come bustling across all eager and excited mistaking for a couple, Evergreen had shooed the woman awake, laughing at his discomfort and completely unfazed. It wasn’t the first time it had happened after all, and more than once they’d used it as cover, mostly when Freed’s parents were in the vicinity, but it had felt wrong today when they were here for Freed. “I just…” He trailed off, not sure what he was trying to say and he nearly jolted out of his skin when Evergreen rested a hand on his arm.</p><p>“I’m just teasing,” she told him, voice softening as she met his gaze. “I’m sure whatever you do, it will be perfect.” That startled a laugh out of him because ‘perfect’ wasn’t a word he would use when it came to his efforts, remembering the almost unmitigated disaster when he’d asked Freed out the first time. Knew that Evergreen had followed his thoughts because she snorted and squeezed his arm again. “Well, look on the bright side, it’s got to be better than when you asked him out.”</p><p>“Thanks for that vote of confidence,” Laxus retorted, but he was grinning. Some of the tension easing out of his shoulders, and he realised that had been her aim as she smiled and patted his arm.</p><p>“You’re welcome, now let’s find him the perfect ring and up your chances.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>